Soapbox Revisited
"ON THE HUNT" A Dystopian Novel Series. The story begins following an NSUS detective, Clark, being assigned a special missing persons case about a Transporter convoy being attacked. The attack left three Transporters and one Diplomat dead while leaving one Transporter missing, Jane Smith. Clark is sent onto find Jane, due to her Native American descent. Jane’s background is well known as her father, Duncan Smith is an influential businessman and newly elected politician within the NSUS states. Her last known location was in Southern California in HSUS territory right before her convoy was attacked. Moving low-key and in secrecy, the NSUS then leaves the entirety of the investigation up to Clark with the aid of HUS’s own detective department. Clark being bilingual in Spanish and complexion to pass as Latino, does his own investigative research within the busy streets of HSUS Territory to find Jane. Clark starts his investigation with scene of the crime, talking to locals, witnesses, and does his own research on terrorist attacks against transporters. He discovers through his research that not just Transporters and Diplomats are attacked but also that State officials are often kidnapped or killed. By making all these new secret discoveries, Clark puts himself at high risk and in extreme danger. Gangs, and Radical Rebels are being sent his way throughout his investigation to kill him or scare him off from uncovering unknown truths. Some people working for the HUS police department try to throw Clark off his trail from finding Jane. Clark is convinced there is something bigger going on and is determined to find out the truth of Jane missing. As Clark gets closer to finding the right clues in HSUS territory, he is eventually captured, kidnapped, and brought to the Radicals Headquarters. He comes face to face with his capturer, a woman who is in charge of the Radical Rebel Group. The woman is Jesse Jimenez, a former politician of the HUS California State that was thought to be dead, but actually went missing and went underground years ago. She reveals to Clark that she is the mother of Jane Smith and she went MIA due to her affiliation with her business tycoon lover Duncan, and her heavy background with the Radical Rebel Group. It is revealed that she had gone into hiding after Duncan was deemed a suspect behind an assassination attempt to kill Jesse as Jesse was planning to go public with their relationship and newborn child, Jane. Duncan did this in order to hide their relationship and their mixed child from the government while also steering away from any affiliation he had with the Radicals. It is then revealed that Jane is of mixed ethnicity (Native American and Hispanic), and has been hiding with Jesse and the Radicals this whole time. Clark earns Jesse’s trust and respect, but as all this is happening, the Radical Headqurters gets raided by both the NSUS and HUS government police. As there is constant gunfire everywhere, the Radicals stay to fight them off to the death. Jesse helps Clark escape with all his evidence, and it is unknown whether or not Jesse or Jane survived the attack. Clark must then go back to NSUS to reveal the secret to his superiors, the Tycoon’s secret love affair and evidence, that Jane, was not actually kidnapped, but instead she wanted to leave home so a planned heist was made by Runners and Radicals in order to get her back into her mother’s hands once again to join the Radicals. Clark is then faced with the decision to reveal evidence that Duncan Smith, a Politician, had attempted to murder the mother of his child, Jesse Jiminez and now veteran big wig of the Radical Rebel Group that operates nationwide. Clark is afraid that if his evidence falls into the wrong hands of possibly the HUS government or corrupt NSUS leaders, that this may lead to the beginning of a war between the territories. Additive Comprehension * Audience learns that Jane Smith went "missing" because she is of mixed ethnicity and she wanted to be with her mother. * Audience learns that Jesse Jiminez went MIA to join the Radical Rebel Group. * Audience learns that Duncan Smith had a secret relationship with Jesse and that he attempted to murder her since she was a risk to his status and business. * Audience learns the origins and motivations behind the Radical Rebel Group. Target Market The target market for this Novel Series are adults aged 20-50 years old. Their media habits include a lot of reading and consumption of news, action, adventure, and thriller types of media and entertainment. The story works well in this medium because it is a lot of content to fit into a television series and/or movies. It gives more character depth and plot reveal.